kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeson
Jeson is Ashley's love interest since her teenage years whose relationship hinted in later parts of the story. Currently in Manila studying nursing, he stays in General Santos City during a semestral break to reunite with Ashley and subsequently joining the Rider Operators as both a Rider and combat medic. He first became Rider Operator Series Aqua as a temporary replacement for Hannah who is recuperating after suffering a heat stroke. After Hannah is medically cleared, he becomes the second user of the Scorpio Zecter as Masked Rider Scorponok. As such, Jeson as Scorponok is the only Rider of the Rider Operators who did not adapt the "Rider Operator Series" designation. Personality Jeson is relatively level-headed, easy-going and optimistic as stated by Ashley. Upon meeting Pat, Ashley herself noted that they are opposites as much she is to Roweshine - he is kind, polite, and funny who prefers subtlety than obvious excessive use of force. He has a habit of referring to other individuals with Latin names, with Pat bearing the name of "Torva Messor" (Grim Reaper), and referring the Cassis Worm AND Orphnoch King as "Hostis Humani Generis" (Enemy/-ies of mankind). As stated above, Jeson and Ashley are lovers since their high school days, almost to the point of being jealous at Pat and resulted them into fighting and lead him to be exposed of the existence of the Riders, of which Ashley had already become. Despite his husky appearance, Ashley loves him greatly, in which is the greatest strength possessed by both of them. He is somewhat protective towards Ashley - an obvious trait shared by Pat. On a side note, he has some similarities to Pat like the aforementioned statement regarding Ashley's protection, he is also intelligent and striving to protect their loved ones and other people's smiles and their futures. However, Jeson is a contrast to Pat, besides their own point of view of their closeness to Ashley, he is capable of sparing towards criminals so they can face justice as opposed to Pat's sadistic methods of killing criminals on sight. Despite their differences, he has some remarkable traits that Pat doesn't have, a great example being fighting together as a team and to make sure leave no one behind, an example when he refuses to leave the DMZ of Shariff Aguak waiting for Pat, at the cost of agent Lorenzo's life. As with Pat and Roweshine, Jeson is one of the few characters in the story to actually swear. He often cusses in expletives when shocked or vice versa. Rider Systems Aqua's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form until Hannah pulls a trigger on the end of the Yanma Bowgun, initiating the Cast Off command. Aqua's Masked Form also has significant underwater capabilities. Jeson temporarily replaced Hannah as Operator Series Aqua when she was suffering a heat stroke, and is refrained from transforming at her condition. When Hannah is finally cleared to rejoin the other Rider Operators, Jeson later becomes Masked Rider Scorponok. - Rider Form= Rider Form Aqua's Rider Form is the sleeker, faster, & more offensive form of Rider Operator Series Aqua that morely resembles the dragonfly motif. In this form, Aqua has access to the Clock Up command which allows Aqua to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By folding back the wings on the Yanma Bowgun (the top halves forming a "scope" that can be used for targeting), Aqua activates the Rider Shooting attack. Whenever Jeson assumes the identity of Rider Operator Series Aqua, his shooting accuracy is drastically enhanced, surpassing that of Rider Operator Series 3 Δ. Also, he can combine a "Clock Up" Rider Shooting into a Rider Kick. }} - Scorponok= Scorponok's Masked Form is a heavily armored form & the default form that Scorponok transforms into, until the user pressed down the tail of the Scorpio Zecter, initiating the Cast Off command. - Rider Form= Rider Form Scorponok's Rider Form is the sleeker & more offensive-based form which more resembles the scorpion on which Scorponok is named after & themed. It is in this form that Scorponok has access to the Clock Up command which allows Scorponok to travel at speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By lifting & closing the tail-like switch on the Scorpio Zecter, Scorponok activates the Rider Slash attack. Whenever Jeson is Scorponok, his swordfighting ability drastically increases to that of a samurai; his Rider Slash increases a thousand fold capable of slicing enemies in half in just one stroke. Scorponok's ending theme is "Supermoves". }} }} - Smart Brain Rider Suits= Jeson once used the Operator Series 3 belt to test his marksmanship skills. }} }} Notes *Jeson being a helicopter pilot also mirrors that of Kotaro Minami during Kamen Rider Black RX. See also Category:Allies Category:Temporary Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Characters